Bloodlies
by GaelicAngel
Summary: What will happen when Dean's darkest secret is revealed, one only he and a very powerful demon shared before it's death, one he has spent his life to hide from Sam. How will this change the course of the Winchesters lives and how will Sam react when Dean is forced to reveal this darkness. Will this bring them even more danger or will they be able to protect one another...
1. Chapter 1:Deal and Deceit

**AN:  
**Okay so this have taken me about four years to finish just the first 3 chapters and I have finally been able to get this up and posted.  
I am doing this as my 'Finally back for good" first post.  
Thank you to all who has stuck by me over the last two years and to all those who are still following me thanks for not giving up on my writing.  
This came out of nowhere and I hope it goes like I planned it so hope you like the first chapter and let's see what Dean is hiding from little brother in this one as I give you the first chapter of...

**Bloodlies  
Chapter 1: Deals and Deceit**

In Cold Oak, only a few miles from the crossroads, inside an old abandoned house Sam Winchester wakes up with a gasp as he tries to pull in air to breath. After a few struggling seconds he finally takes a breath without choking on it.  
He is very dazed, very confused and very much alive which should be impossible as he died in his brother's arms only a few hours ago...

**D***S**

"There, it's done." The demon said smiling triumphantly as she pulled away from the kiss.  
"Now go and enjoy your last year on earth. The Hellhounds will come for you at exactly twelve o clock, one year from now."

She turns and starts walking away from Dean, congratulating herself on being the one to finally get Dean Winchester's soul.

"Wait!" Dean called out suddenly, head bowed, eyes averted to the ground.

"Yes..." She sighs, "...I think we pretty much covered everything Dean so what more do you want?"

"Oh, I don't want anything from you but I do have just one question." Dean answered and the innocent tone he used was definitely NOT one you'd associate with any Winchester, especially him.

"I do not have time for your games Dean." The demon said in a bored, irritated voice, not even bothering to turn around.

"Okay..." Dean sighed, "...but it's gonna be your funeral you know or whatever."

That had the crossroads demon turning around so fast Dean was sure she gave herself whiplash.

"What do you mean Winchester?" She hissed.

"I'll tell you but first answer me this. Why doesn't your kind make deals with anything supernatural or non-human?" Dean asked and now she could see the smirk Dean had across his face.

"_Okay someone who just sold his soul should not be looking that damned smug...or happy." _The demoness thought, she was unsure as to where Dean was going with this so she answered his question as her curiosity got the better of her.

"We don't make deals with them because we can grant their deals but we cannot claim their souls or renege on the deal. Once it's done it's done."

"Really?" Dean asked, damned smirk still in place.  
"Well that is really good to know."

"Yes really, not that it has anything to do with you since last time I checked you were still human. Now if you don't mind, I've got deals to close and souls to collect." It sneered making to turn away.

"Aah but that is where you got it wrong sweetheart." Dean laughed and looked the crossroads demon dead in the eye,  
"It's got everything to do with me."

"NO! It can't be..." The demon gasped in utter shock and disbelief.

"Oh you don't have a clue what can and can't be, with the right sort of persuasion and anything can be kept a secret." Dean grinned, voice teetering between amusement and complete and utter danger...

**D***S**

Dean opens up the trunk of the Impala, revealing the weapons locker inside. He takes the Colt out of his jacket pocket as he and Sam admires it for a few minutes before Dean throws it in the trunk.  
Sharing a meaningful look with his brother Dean smirks, saying,  
"We've got work to do."  
Silently he prays that Sam never finds out the truth.

**D***S**

**Three weeks later...**

Sam closed the ancient book on his lap with a sigh as he thought back over the last few weeks they had since the Devil's Gate was opened.  
It has been three weeks since the gate was opened.  
Three weeks since Dean killed OYE and John Winchester dragged himself out of Hell and hopefully crossed over.  
Three goddamned weeks since Dean made the deal to bring Sam back from the dead and three weeks since Sam vowed to get him out of it.

They had stayed at Bobby's for a couple of days to recover from all of their wounds and to let Sam's back heal up a little bit more which unbeknownst to Sam made Dean silently fume, the bitch could have healed Sam's back completely when she brought him back to life.

Ellen didn't stick around long before leaving.  
She said something about damage control now that the Gate was opened and that other hunters needed to be warned about the new dangers that were now out there.

Four days after getting to Bobby's (and it surprised Sam that it didn't take less) and Dean was getting restless, never one to stay in a place longer then it took to gank the fugly of the week, so he and Sam hit the road.

Bobby saw them off with the promise to call if he found anything on the Devil's Gate demons or came across any demonic activity. He also said he'd let them know if he made any progress on fixing the Colt.  
When Dean was out of earshot Bobby also promised Sam that he would find out everything he could about crossroad deals and if there is any way to break them.  
Neither of them dared to bring up the deal in front of Dean. The times that Sam had tried to talk to Dean about it Dean either got aggressive, defensive or would start acting very weird and not a good way either but in an "I'm not telling you something" way which alone scared the crap out of Sam.

So a week after leaving Bobby's and Dean pretty much has Sam climbing the freakin' walls with his complaints about the lack of demon activity. According to Dean that after the demon cloud was seen in about seventeen cities there should be something happening and he wishes that it's the end of the world that it would just start already.  
That and the fact that Dean is pretty much deadest against even the idea of breaking his deal, Sam coming up against a brick wall every time he tries to talk to Dean about it.

When Bobby called and told them to meet him just outside of Lincoln, Nebraska because he has a lead on one of the escaped demons it was to say both Winchesters were very happy for the distraction.  
Just a pity that the one demon turned out to be seven demons in the form of the seven Deadly Sins.  
So after kicking said demons ass and suddenly having the extra problem of not knowing who the blond chick with the demon killing knife was the Winchester boys hit the road again.

A few days later while they were looking for a new hunt Bobby called again with some good news, telling them that he got his hands on some of Samuel Colt's journals and that he has found a second ability to the Colt so they headed for South Dakota and Bobby's junk yard.

**D***S**

It was near dusk and they were heading back from Bobby's and in true Winchester fashion Dean and Sam were arguing, again.

Sam looked up from the closed book on his lap over to his brother.  
Dean's jaw was clenched and his hands were curled around the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles were turning white.

"I don't understand Dean." Sam asked softly, trying to understand his brother's reasoning.  
"Why not?"

"Because I said so." Dean simply answered.

"We got the Colt now." Sam said sounding a bit desperate.

"Sam!" Dean said warningly.

"We can summon the crossroads demon..."

"We're not summoning anything." Dean interrupted.

"...pull the gun on her and force her to let you out of your deal." Sam went on ignoring Dean's words.

"We don't know if that'll work." Dean argued, trying to get through to his brother.

"Well then we'll just shoot her, if she dies the deal goes away." Sam argued back trying to convince his brother of his plan.

"We don't know if that'll work either, Sam..." Dean yelled, his temper flaring at not getting sense into Sam's head, "...All you're pitching me right now is a bunch of "if" and "maybes'" and that's not good enough because if we screw with this deal you die."

"And if we don't screw with it, you die!" Sam shot back just as angry.

"Sam, enough!" Dean shouted, almost ordered, trying to end the argument before he said something he was going to regret,  
"I am not going to have this conversation."

"Why because you said so?" Sam asked defiantly.

"Yes, because I said so!" Dean growled pissed off.

"Well you're not Dad!" Sam snapped, instantly regretting it when he saw the shocked and hurt look on Dean's face.

"No but I am the oldest..." Dean said through clenched teeth after a few uncomfortable seconds making Sam huff in disbelief as he rolled his eyes, "...and I'm doing what's best. You're gonna let this go, you understand me."

Dean was only met with silence as he looked over to Sam and this time it was Dean's turn to roll his eyes as he saw Sam, arms crossed, head turned as he glared out the passenger window, bitchface firmly in place.  
Sam made it extremely clear with just this behaviour that he was pissed at Dean so they continued to drive in utter silence.  
Dean sighed, if having Sam mad at him was the price to pay to keep him from finding out the truth so be it because Dean wasn't anywhere near prepared mentally or emotionally for that specific confrontation with Sam and he doubted he would ever be.

**D***S**

It was late when Dean finally pulled into a parking lot of a motel a few towns over from Sioux Falls, South Dakota. When they want to get a room and Dean made Sam smile, his anger at Dean subsiding a bit as huffed in annoyance as the manager immediately took them for a couple.  
It always amused Sam on how Dean reacted to people who thought they were 'together' instead of being brothers. Sam quickly suppressed the pain that seared through his heart when he realized for the millionth time that this was his last year with Dean.  
He didn't care what Dean said, Sam had made his decision in the car.  
Tonight he would get Dean out of that damn deal come hell or high water...

**D***S**

Sam looked at the letters of the digital clock, it read 1; 13 am.  
He chanced a look at Dean in the bed next to his; Dean's being the closest to the door as usual. He sighed with relief to see Dean sprawled out on his back, covers up to his chin and snoring softly.  
Sam silently slipped out of bed and got dressed. He quickly gathered his things into his backpack and as slowly and as quietly as he could manage picked up the Impala's keys from the nightstand, praying very hard that Dean wouldn't wake up.  
If Dean woke up to Sam sneaking out, explain WHY he wanted the car was going to piss Dean off a lot more than the fact that Sam dared to try and take his baby.  
Opening the motel door and with one last look at Dean, he slung his backpack over his shoulder and slipped out the door just as Dean stirred in his bed giving a defeated sigh...

**D***S**

An incredible sense of dread flooded through Sam as he looked at the I.D picture one last time before he threw it in the small box and covered it up with crossroads dirt.  
As Sam did this he couldn't even imagine the amount of pain and grief Dean had to be in when he made the deal that would bring Sam back and end Dean's life within a year.  
He straightened up and impatiently looked down each of the four roads waiting for the demon to show. He was starting to think that it was all for nothing when _she _appeared.

"Well, little Sammy Winchester..." Came the silky voice from behind Sam, making him spin around, "...I'm touched, I mean your brother's been to see me twice but you I've never had the pleasure."

She sounded all too smug for Sam's liking, making his skin crawl as she asked,  
"What can I do for you, Sam?"

"You can beg for your life." Sam growled as he pulled out the colt, aiming it at the demoness' head.

She scowled at the gun as she said in mocked hurt,  
"We were having such a nice conversation then you had to go and ruin the mood."

"If I were you I'd drop the wisecracks and start acting scared." Sam sneered at her.

"It's not my style." She said tonelessly and then frowned looking confused.  
"That's not the original colt, is it?"

"What does it look like to you?" Sam smirked coldly.

"To bad you used the last on old Azazel but then again his misfortune is my gain." It said smugly.

"No, I can't kill you but I can give you a one way ticket back downstairs." Sam corrected her and this time he was the one looking smug.  
"And who the hell is Azazel?"

"So, you and that brother of yours figured out the colt's second ability, am I supposed to be scared now?" She said coldly but in truth the demon was freakin' terrified.  
"Oh and you know perfectly well who Azazel is but then again you only knew him as Old Yellow Eyes."

"Yeah, I'd be scared if I were you..." Sam snarled, "...We may not have any demon killing bullets left but the fact that the colt allows normal bullets to send your ass straight back to Hell is kinds a neat trick, you know it's kinda the short version of an exorcism, plus it saves on holy water." Sam couldn't resist adding the smart mouthed quip.

"Congratulations, what do you want, a freakin' prize?" She sneered sarcastically, folding her arms across her chest, glaring at the hunter.

"That's enough!" Sam shouted.  
"I came here to make you an offer."

"You're gonna make me an offer..." She said surprised, "...That's adorable."  
Her tone turning sweet, mockingly.

Sam only narrowed his eyes at her as he cocked the gun and threatened coldly,  
"You can let Dean out of his deal right now, he lives, I live, you live. Everyone goes home happy or you stop breathing...permanently."

"All this though talk." The demon said, turning her back on Sam so that he wouldn't see how nervous she was.  
"I have to tell you, it's not very convincing. I mean, come on Sam do you even wanna break the deal?"

"What do you think?" Sam said in a low, aggravated voice.

"I don't know..." She turned back to Sam, having composed herself, "...aren't you tired of cleaning up Dean's messes, of dealing with that broken psyche of his. Aren't you tired with being bossed around like a snotnosed little brother? You're stronger then Dean, you're better than him."

"Watch your mouth!" Sam warned.

"Admit it. You're here, going through the motions but truth is you'll be a tiny bit relieved when he's gone." She told him.

"SHUT UP!" Sam yelled angrily.

"You can finally be free. No more lies, no more deceit..."

"I said SHUT UP!"

"...How does it feel to know that your brother gave up his life for you in more ways then you can ever imagine. That he practically signed his own death warrant." She continued to taunt the high strung hunter.

"You let Dean out of his deal right now." Sam demanded, aiming the colt right at the demon's head.

"Sorry sweetheart but your brother's an adult, he made that deal out of his own freewill, fair and squire." She told him, a wicked smile playing on her lips.

"Every deal can be broken." Sam tried to reason.

"Not this one." She answered pointedly.

"Why the hell not?" Sam gritted out through clenched teeth.

"None of your business, Sammy." He was told bluntly.

Sam shook his head in disbelieve, what she was saying wasn't making sense. He was dead sure she was lying but he just couldn't figure out why.

"I don't buy it; you made the deal so you can un-make it. What is so different about Dean's deal?"

"_Oh Sammy if only you knew!" _She thought but smirked and said instead,  
"Oh Sammy! You are the one who wanted to be a lawyer, ever heard of client confidentiality?"

"Fine, then I'll shoot you, send you straight back to Hell." Sam said as he pulled back the safety on the colt.

That's when the demon decided to hell with it. If Sam shot her and send her back to Hell she'll have a heck of a bigger chance of survival but if she told Sam the truth and Dean finds out, Dean will kill her for sure for betraying him.  
So she said the only thing she could, hey it might make Sam shoot her but at least she'll still be alive...or you know whatever she was.  
"Shoot me if it'll get you off and then you go as brother dearest about his 'deal' and while you're at it ask him why _your_ Father died not knowing the truth."

"Why? What are you playing at?" Sam wanted to know bewildered,  
"You mean our Dad, me and Dean's?"

"No honey..." and the demon almost gloated, "...I mean yours Sammy, only yours..."

At these words Sam's frail and strung out nerves snapped and he pulled the trigger, watching as the bullet hit the crossroads demon right between the eyes, a moment of shock flashing on its face as small electrical currents danced across her flash before the possessed girl's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

As he watched her fall, Sam thought to himself,  
_Goddamn it! That was a total fuckin' bust and a complete waste of time. Now I have even more questions than before and even less bloody answers..."_

**D***S**

The ride back to the motel was even worse than when Sam drove to go summon the demon bitch. The only thing he managed was to kill her and to end up with even more unanswered questions.  
Questions Sam was dead sure Dean had the answers too but Dean was set on not sharing with the rest of the class, which in turn was slowly driving Sam nuts.

When Sam got back to the motel he made sure that he parked the Impala exactly where Dean had left her. He quietly slid the key in the door and silently slipped back inside.  
He almost jumped out of his skin (and for the manly image and for fear of imminent death we won't say a word about the girlish squeal he gave) when Dean suddenly talked behind him in the dark when he locked the door.  
"She gave you what you went for?"

"Jesus Dean! What the fuck are you trying to do, give me a damn heart attack?" Sam scowled, clutching at his chest, heart pounding twice its normal speed.

"That's what happens when you sneak off in the middle of the night." Dean growled as Sam switched on the light, flooding the room with brightness.  
"And you still haven't answered my question."

"What question?" Sam asked frowning, arching an eyebrow at Dean as he dumped his backpack on his bed and shrugged out of his jacket.

"The crossroads demon, did she give you what you wanted?" Dean repeated impatiently.  
"I mean that is why you sneaked out in the middle of the night, isn't it?"

"How the hell..." and Sam cringed at the word, "...do you know that's where I went?"

"Because Sam, you've been itching to summon her since we left Bobby's this afternoon after he gave us the colt, trying to get me out of this damn deal even after I asked, no told you, not too." Dean snarled out.

Dean was angry, that much was as clear to Sam as the light of day, only question was why.

"Why Dean? Why won't you let me help you?" Sam yelled back more out of frustration then anger and that's when he spotted Dean's packet duffel bag at the foot of Dean's bed and it hit Sam like a fist to the gut.  
"You were gonna leave?" Sam whispered in shock.

Dean just shrugged, not meeting Sam's eyes from where he sat on the edge of his bed.

"What Dean, you were just gonna run away instead of facing me and telling me the truth about whatever the fuck you are hiding?' Sam shouted, seething with anger towards Dean.  
"Funny Dean, I never took you for a fuckin' coward."

"Jesus Sam! It's not about being a coward; it's about protecting you from the truth!" Dean snapped, resting his head in the palm of his hand as he rubbed at his closed eyes.  
"If you knew the truth you'd hate me." Dean sighed out.

"What...No! I could never hate you. Never!" Sam said stunned, taken back by Dean's words, the situation getting to weird even for him.

"Yes, you would Sammy, because if you didn't know me, you'd want to hunt me." Dean whispered, sounding defeated and broken and finally he lifted his head looking Sam straight in the eyes.

"Oh God!" Sam gasped in shocked and took a step (yeah okay, a few steps) back as he looked at his brother in fear and shock.

Dean's eyes were...

**To Be Continued...( **so guys what do you think is wrong with Dean and why is he so secretive, what did the crossroads demon mean ? To those who read this please read and review, hope you all liked the first chapter and seriously don't flame but constructive criticism is welcome.  
Hope to see you all in chapter two which will posted next week.)


	2. Chapter 2: Fight or Flight, part 1

**Disclaimer:  
**I am only playing in Kripke's toy box and I promise to put them as I found them...if you didn't catch the sarcasm it means I don't own them so please don't sue.

**AN:  
**Okay first things first.**  
**I want to thank one and all who as read, reviewed, favoured and alerted the first chapter even to those who did it as a guess reviewer. Thank you all and I hope you like the next chapters.  
Secondly I take absolutely no credit for this insane plot, this is what happens when you watch seasons 1-8 for 5 days straight... (insomnia + boredom= trouble)... you read more into the episodes then there really is and you come up with really insane answers to really weird "what if" questions plus your muse just hit the "on" button to your imagination.  
**  
**Okay so as I promised here is the next chapter of Bloodlies, this chapter is in two parts so that I can make some readjustments to the big reveal chapter as it needs some work and there are a few things I want to add. I know this is short but the chapters will be getting longer the further we get into detail. This chapter is part one and then chapter three is part two.  
I am gonna love and leave you know so here is the next chapter...

**Bloodlies**

**Chapter 2: Fight or Flight, part 1**

**Previously on Supernatural...**

"What Dean, you were just gonna run away instead of facing me and telling me the truth about whatever the fuck you are hiding?' Sam shouted, seething with anger towards Dean.  
"Funny Dean, I never took you for a fuckin' coward."

"Jesus Sam! It's not about being a coward; it's about protecting you from the truth!" Dean snapped, resting his head in the palm of his hand as he rubbed at his closed eyes.  
"If you knew the truth you'd hate me." Dean sighed out.

"What...No! I could never hate you. Never!" Sam said stunned, taken back by Dean's words, the situation getting to weird even for him.

"Yes, you would Sammy, because if you didn't know me, you'd want to hunt me." Dean whispered, sounding defeated and broken and finally he lifted his head looking Sam straight in the eyes.

"Oh God!" Sam gasped in shocked and took a step (yeah okay, a few steps) back as he looked at his brother in fear and shock.

Dean's eyes were...

**Now...**

Dean's eyes were almost completely black except for the thin slits of emerald tinged with a pale golden yellow in the middle of each eye.

When he stepped back Sam did two things at once, one he pulled the out the colt, aiming it securely on Dean and secondly he said christo at which Dean only blinked and his eyes were back to their normal emerald colour.

"Don't. Fucking. Move!" Sam snarled readjusting his grip on the gun as Dean made to stand up.

"Please, Sammy I can explain, just put down the gun, okay." Dean said, lifting his hands in a placating gesture to try and show that he didn't mean any harm to the young hunter.

"It's Sam and one more step and I'll shoot." Sam warned, pulling back the safety and hoping to God that whatever was possessing his brother wouldn't hear the fear in his voice.

"Come on Sammy; put the gun away would you. I am not in the mood for a trip to the E.R tonight." Dean joked, trying to lighten the situation.

"I'll put it down as soon as you get your demonic ass out of my brother." Sam said coldly.  
"NOW!"

"I wish it was that easy Sam but you have got believe me when I tell, I am not possessed." Dean full on pleaded.

"Yeah right and I am the Queen of England." Sam sneered sarcastically.

"Well Sammy, I've always said you are a bit of a girl." Dean shot back with a wisecrack.

"DON'T! Don't you dare try to act like him because you're not!" Sam warned, lifting the colt a bit higher for a better shot.

"Sam, I am not fucking acting. I'm me, you have got to believe me."

"What I can't figure out is how you were able to possess Dean since we both have the anti-possession tattoos." Sam went on as if he didn't hear what Dean said.

"Damn it Sam, don't make me hurt you!" Dean yelled in frustration at not getting trough to his little brother.

"You try anything Demon and I'll shoot and trust me I know where to aim so that I exorcise your ass and only injure Dean." Sam growled pissed-off.

"Fine Sam, since you won't listen to reason I guess we're gonna have to do this my way instead." Dean sighed frustrated, mumbling something about stubborn assed little brothers who didn't listen to their smarter older brothers.  
"Sorry Sammy, I really didn't want it to come to this."

Sam was still trying to figure out what he meant when Dean's eyes flashed with energy and Sam suddenly found himself unable to move even an inch.

"What the hell! Let me go you son of a bitch! Sam snarled, struggling against the invisible force that kept him in place.

"Jesus Sam, would you please calm the fuck down." Dean hissed as he took the gun from Sam's frozen grip, opening and unloading the colt before putting it and the bullets down on the table next to Sam's laptop.

"Fuck off..." Sam hissed back still struggling to break free, "...when I get free from here you are gonna regret ever messing with me or Dean..."

'Not gonna happen little brother." Dean interrupted Sam's rant and if looks could kill Dean would be six feet under and considering what he was Dean wasn't sure if he would end up in Heaven or Hell but he had a strong feeling it would probably be Hell as he was sure Heaven frowned on something like him.

"Now, since you won't calm down and let me explain, I am gonna go get myself another room until you are ready to listen and we can meet in the morning and talk this out like rational beings."

"You have got to be nuts if you think I am gonna meet _you _somewhere." Sam spit out, voice filled with hate.

Dean just rolled his eyes at Sam as he pulled the Impala's keys out of Sam's jean pocket.  
"Tell you what. You can pick the time and place and I'll meet you there, all I ask is that you don't call Bobby until you've heard what I wanted to say."

And I am supposed to trust you? You're a fuckin' demon." Sam asked in complete disbelief and for a brief moment he could have sworn Dean or whatever was possessing his brother looked hurt.

Dean grabbed his duffel bag and opened the motel door. He turned and looked at Sam, his eyes flashed again and Sam found himself free from the invisible force.

"Oh yeah before I forget, if you ever take my baby without asking again, I'll kill you myself." Dean said with a smirk and before Sam could think to react; his brother was gone into the night...

**To Be Continued...****(**The big reveal is coming up in the next two_...checks quickly..._yes two chapters plus I have left enough hints as to what Dean could possibly be so feel free to send me your guesses to what he may be and I don't care how farfetched it may sound.  
So if you liked this and want to see those two chapters or just want to share a thought press the little green button (although with new improvements on here I am not sure it is green anymore) down there and please pretty please leave a review and I will update as soon as I can, possible next Monday if all goes well and please no flames but constructive criticism will be very much appreciated.  
Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.  
Review pretty please!**)**


	3. Chapter 3: Fight or Flight, part 2

**Disclaimer:  
**Okay guys we all have a brain and so please use it and don't think for a moment that I own the right to this awesome story, that pleasure befalls the amazing Kripke...not that I can't dream about it right?

**AN:  
**So yeah I have been meaning to post last week but things got a little hectic...I think that is the right word I am looking for.  
Okay so as some of you may know who or for that who does know, I am the mom of triplets and trust me they can make life crazy but in the last few months I have been in the process of adopting twins and last week Friday they finally got home so I have been busy.  
Sorry for the long wait and I promise to update once every week or second week depending on how life goes.  
I just wanted to say thanks to all those who have read, reviewed, favoured and alerted Bloodlies, you guys don't know how happy it makes me to see people actually reading and liking mu work. I am also in the process of updating Bad Idea! , New Pray, Angelic Intervention and Deadly Heritage soon, the new chapters are done and just have to be gone through one last time and they will be posted so those who haven't read them please, pretty please check them out... if you liked this you will maybe like them to?  
Okay so I ma gonna stop babbling now and leave you with the new chapter of...

**Bloodlies**

**Chapter 3: Fight or Flight, part 2**

**Previously on Supernatural...**

Dean just rolled his eyes at Sam as he pulled the Impala's keys out of Sam's jean pocket.  
"Tell you what. You can pick the time and place and I'll meet you there, all I ask is that you don't call Bobby until you've heard what I wanted to say."

And I am supposed to trust you? You're a fuckin' demon." Sam asked in complete disbelief and for a brief moment he could have sworn Dean or whatever possessed his brother looked hurt.

Dean grabbed his duffel bag and opened the motel door. He turned and looked at Sam, his eyes flashed again and Sam found himself free from the invisible force.

"Oh yeah before I forget, if you ever take my baby without asking again, I'll kill you myself." Dean said with a smirk and before Sam could think to react; his brother was gone into the night...

**Now...**

Too say Dean Winchester was pissed would have been the understatement of the century and the only person he had to blame was himself.  
Dean knew from the first moment he summoned the crossroads demon that his secret would be blown but in retrospect he probably should have told Sam a long time ago about what he was. Hell, he should have told Sam the moment they got back together on the road after the Stanford fire.  
Now he would deem himself lucky if Sam didn't shoot him the moment he saw Dean.

"Fuck!" Dean cursed out load as he stopped pacing and flopped down on his bed.  
He was completely and utterly screwed and he knew it.

After Dean left a dumbstruck Sam in the motel room he went to reception and got himself the nearest room to Sam's as he possible dared.  
Sam might be very...well hostile seems to be the best description at the moment...towards him but it didn't mean Dean was going to be any less protective of his little brother who attracted trouble on a daily basis.

He guessed that the only reason why Sam wasn't kicking in his door was that in Sam's opinion Dean was possessed and that Sam was scared to do anything that would potentially hurt or compromise his brother.  
Dean just hoped that, that same fear would stop Sam from calling Bobby for help until Dean could explain this whole fucked up mess, if Sam ever decided to call and agree to meet up that is seeing that it was already pass nine in the morning and...

Dean was jarred out of his thoughts by his cellphone going off.

"_Well speak of the Devil." _Dean thought as he read the message and felt relieved as he it was from Sam,  
_**"The local Diner, 10 O'clock. Don't be late, come alone and DON'T try anything."**_

Dean smirked at the message as he closed the phone. Only Sam could manage to sound so pissy in a message.  
He looked at his watch, it was nearly 9:30 and if he knew Sam, whom he did, then Sam would already be on his way to the diner.  
A quick glance out the window confirmed it; Sam was already halfway out of the parking lot.

Dean waited five minutes after Sam disappeared to grab his leatherjacket and head out to the diner.  
He was so not looking forward to telling Sam about everything he's been trying to hide the last couple of years.

**D***S**

Dean killed the powerful engine but made no attempt to get out of the car. It was ten minutes to ten and he could see Sam sitting in the dinner, looking tense even across the distance.  
Hopefully he had given Sam enough time to set up whatever he was planning because Dean knew Sam wouldn't have agreed to meet him otherwise.

Dean knew he had to get in there but he couldn't for the life of him make himself move but he just couldn't.  
If he had to be completely honest with himself (and that didn't happen very often) he was scared and that was saying a fuckin' lot because Dean Winchester did not get scared.  
Where he was sitting in the Impala Dean was scareder then he was after the Rawhead incident, he was scareder then when his Dad had died after telling him that if he couldn't save Sammy he'd have to kill him. He was even more afraid then when he was sitting in that room next to Sam's dead body and not knowing what to do.

Right now flight seemed like a hell of a better option than fight. He wanted to run away because he could not face Sam or Sam's reaction to finding out everything.

He was scared that Sam would be disgusted with him, will hate him for what he is, and blame him for their mom, for Jess and their dad's deaths which made him afraid that Sam will write him off and not have anything to do with him causing Sam to be alone and not have anyone to watch out for him, protect him  
Afraid that if Sam doesn't write him off he will see Dean as just another monster and kill him which still makes fear number one come true because it would leave Sam unprotected and alone in live and with hunting.  
He wouldn't be able to handle it if he saw the look of utter hate and disgust on Sam's face when he learned the truth, it would kill him to know his brother hated him and wanted nothing to do with him, letting Dean lose the last of his family, the one person Dean cared for more than anything in the world.  
All this was why Dean hid what he was, the price for Sam to know was just too high but then Sam died and Dean risked everything to bring his brother back because going through life without Sam at his side was an even higher price to pay and that was not an option for him.

Shaking his head to rid himself of those feelings Dean reached for the door handle growling to himself,  
_"Suck it up Winchester!"_

He's has been running from this for far too long, time to stop and finally face the truth...and Sam...

**To Be Continued... ****(**Okay so I know we haven't gotten to what Dean has been hiding yet but that will be coming in the next part and yes that one has a ending that you might not see coming, I had one reviewer CandyCakes that guessed that he might be god, who knows it might be that or not, you never do know what the muse will come up with as I am just her willing slave.  
Thank you for reading and yes please, please if you would before leaving send me a review, I am not afraid to beg or bribe so please but no flames as they will be fed to hellcat named Jinx...see you guys in the next chapter, Hugs XOXO **)**


End file.
